Power-driven implements such as tractors are widely-used for all manner of agricultural and material-handling operations. In a typical configuration, such an implement includes a wheeled chassis having an engine mounted thereon, typically at the forward portion of the chassis.
While early tractor designs have ordinarily included engines which were relatively open with minimal enclosing structures, modern tractors typically include some form of engine enclosure, thereby shielding engine components from dirt and debris, suppressing engine noise, and enhancing the appearance of the implement.
While some form of engine enclosure is desirable, it is preferred that the enclosure structure not detract from efficient operation and maintenance of the implement. For example, proper engine maintenance dictates that certain servicing be performed on a daily basis, such as inspection of coolant and oil levels. As will be appreciated, if the engine is to be substantially completely enclosed, such daily maintenance requires that the hood or other enclosure for the engine be sufficiently opened as to permit the required servicing.
However, typical hood configurations have not always facilitated this type of routine maintenance. For example, some previous hood structures have been configured for generally forwardly opening movement, thus providing an engine access, but have required relative complex hinge linkage arrangements to move the hood to an out-of-the-way disposition. Additionally, auxiliary equipment used with the implement, such as a front-mounted fertilizer tank, counterweight, loader bucket, or the like, may interfere with such hood movement, thereby undesirably detracting from convenient performance of routine servicing.
It is therefore desirable to provide an engine enclosure for a tractor or like implement which substantially completely encloses the engine, while still facilitating convenient access to those components of the engine required for necessary routine service.